Increased data rates and network capacities are challenging to realize. One such challenge involves the segmented nature of the frequency spectrum. In particular, a network provider may be allocated several non-contiguous sections of the frequency spectrum, which may be interleaved between allocations of other network providers. Due to this interleaving, some of the frequency spectrum allocations may have wide bandwidths while others have narrow bandwidths. Because a quantity of wide-bandwidth allocations may be limited, opportunities for fifth generation (5G)-capable devices to realize increased data rates through use of larger bandwidths may be constrained. To make use of narrow-bandwidth allocations, carrier aggregation may be used to combine the non-contiguous sections of the frequency spectrum to increase data rates. However, network providers with interspersed frequency spectrums may interfere with one another, thereby degrading communication performance.